


Baby Keep Your Eyes On Me

by narrystymshaw



Category: One Direction (Band), Radio 1 RPF
Genre: Comeplay, Jealous!Harry, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-16
Updated: 2013-03-16
Packaged: 2017-12-05 11:04:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/722476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/narrystymshaw/pseuds/narrystymshaw
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry was trying really hard to focus, but it is difficult to concentrate when your boyfriend is looking down at you with bright pink hair.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Baby Keep Your Eyes On Me

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by Nick Grimshaw's special Red Nose Day on his breakfast show. Title taken from the song Mirrors by Justin Timberlake. Enjoy!

Harry had a day off on tour and of course he was spending it locked up in Grimmy's bedroom for the next couple of hours. In all honesty, he tried really hard to make it in time for Nick's Red Nose Day special but he had a late night in Dublin the other day and the traffic earlier in the morning was horrendous.

As their tour bus drove through the flat lands of England at half past nine Harry texted Nick stating that he couldn't make it in time. Grimmy didn't have time to be upset because he was about to bathe with millions of meal worms.

After Nick got over the initial shock that yeah he was about to be dumped in a pile of worms he realized that his boyfriend wasn't going to be with him for this momentous occasion. So he did what any normal man would and took revenge in the form of another boy bander... George Shelley.

Anyone who has ever had a conversation with Grimmy new that he had a mad hatred towards George. He just didn't believe his act; no one could be that sweet and innocent. NO ONE. Although Grimmy used to think Harry was innocent all pre-judgments were thrown out the window when he finally got into bed with him. 

Throughout the day Grimmy had been teasing George about his girly looks and his awkward resemblance towards Harry. Once Harry texted in and said he wasn't going to make it, Nick's teasing kicked into high gear. George was at the end of his rope with the Radio DJ, he was going to explode at any minute. Before he could do anything drastic, Scott Mills told George that he was allowed to throw the worms into the tub Grimmy was about to go into. Instead of throwing something towards Grimmy’s head, he prepared for his revenge.

George showed no mercy as he repeatedly dumped the worms onto Nick's head. Even though Grimmy specifically told him not too, he did it anyways. When Nick stepped out of the tub he pointedly looked at George who in return gave him a sweet smile and his microphone that was dropped in the tub.

Nick didn't have time to get his revenge because he still had an hour left of the show and was going to dye his hair soon, something he was sort of nervous about doing.

~

Turns out bleaching your hair takes a lot of effort and patience which is something Nick was lacking. Harry was continuously texting him throughout the process but Nick didn't make an attempt to reply. So what? Maybe he was a little bitter that Harry hadn't shown up. He is only human. He had the right to be upset.

Once his hair was finally done and everyone had a chance to take a mick out of him, Nick was able to go home.

~

Grimmy only had a couple of hours to relax and rest before he set out to yet another DJing gig. When he arrived at his flat the smell of spinach manicotti took over his senses. He automatically knew it was a certain popstar’s cooking, because manicotti is one of the best dishes Harry makes. 

He made his way through the flat and saw a tired looking 19 year old in his kitchen with his back turned facing him. "Wow Harold, I almost thought you were Georgie there for a second. You lot do look alike," Nick said as he approached the half-naked figure in his kitchen.

"Georgie? Since when were you and Shelley on a nickname basis?" Harry retorted as he turned around to face Grimmy. He was shocked to see bright pink hair instead of Grimmy's luscious brown locks. "Oh my gosh babe, your hair!"

"What? Georgie said it looks good on me. I quite like it actually. He said I should keep it like this forever. I might just take his word for it," Nick replied twirling a strand of hair with his fingers.

"I didn't know you were all of a sudden buddy-buddy with the likes of Union J." Nick didn't miss the jealousy filled in Harry's tone... hmm Nick could get off to this. What is better than making his younger boyfriend jealous of someone who means absolutely nothing to him?

"Oh you know... ever since my boyfriend forgot all about me on his worldwide international tour and left me all alone on UK's premier breakfast show. I had to find somebody that actually remembered my name. Not someone who only remembers me as that old DJ that took over Moyles," Nick teasingly said as he inched closer to Harry.

Before he knew it Harry pulled him in by his illuminating pink hair and harshly forced their foreheads together as he snarled into Grimmy's face. "I. Fucking... I could never. Forget about you." His voice getting softer with each breath he took.

Nick felt bad for riling Harry up. He didn't think that Harry would genuinely get upset. He quickly pecked Harry's lips in order to ease Harry’s anger. "I know love. Just missed you is all. I could never replace you with that porcelain doll looking five year old." His response seemed to brighten Harry's mood because before he knew it Harry's was pulling him in for another kiss. This one filled with more tongue and teeth compared to the previous kiss. 

Harry was never a hair-puller but Nick's new hair was just begging to be tugged. So he did. It was quite a turn on if Nick did say so himself. 

"What about supper?" Grimmy asked as Harry led them to the bedroom.

"Fuck supper."

"Hmmm I'd rather be fucking you."

Grimmy's last remark made Harry spin around and pin Nick to the wall. He slowly ground their hips together as he got a nice and long look at Grimmy's new colored locks. "In all seriousness, how long are you going to keep it like this?" Harry questioned as tried to untangle the knots in Nick's hair while keeping a firm stare on the offending color.

"Not... Not sure yet. Fuck yeah do that again." It was hard for Grimmy to keep his composure and answer at the same time as Harry was played with his hair and was slowly grinding him into an oblivion. Nick decided Harry had enough fun and it was time to take control again.

He pushed Harry off of him only to wrap one arm around his waist and lift him up with his other hand supporting Harry’s bum. Harry of course started giggling into Grimmy's neck like a school girl as Nick carried him to the bedroom. The simplest things always turned Harry into putty in Nick’s arms. 

Nick eventually got them both to the room, tossing Harry to the bed as he began to strip. "Take you kit off yeah? It's been bloody weeks since the last time I saw you naked," Grimmy said to Harry as he hastily rid himself of his clothes. Once he was done he helped Harry take off his clothes and began to climb on top of him as Harry scooted up the bed until his head hit the headboard.

Nick knew it wasn't going to be easy sending Harry off on tour for eight months. Out of everything, he missed this the most. Being able to touch, hold, caress, anything he wanted to do with Harry. Harry was always up for anything, as long as he was able to spend time with Nick he didn't care what they were doing.

Nick trailed kisses all along Harry's torso and neck. It is common sense that he isn’t allowed to leave any marks above Harry’s shoulders, but that doesn't mean he leaves the rest of Harry's body bruise-less. He makes sure to lick over each tattoo as well, knowing how much they mean to Harry. Whenever he gets a new one Harry calls Grimmy and goes on for hours on end explaining the meaning behind them, and how special they are to him. Grimmy obviously doesn’t mind them; he actually adores the dark patterns imprinted onto his boyfriend's skin forever.

He made his round on all of the tattoos and left enough bruises to last until the next time they will get to do this. Harry started to writhe and squirm beneath him, his natural reaction to Grimmy attacking the most sensitive part of his body: his tattoos. He pulled Grimmy in by his pink hair and kissed him with expertise tongue control. Eventually he flipped Nick over so he was the one on top and in charge. 

"Wanna blow you babe. Please let me blow you," Harry said as he crawled down Grimmy's body and landed between his legs. Nick was sitting with his back against the headboard as he watched his boyfriend come undone by the sight of his cock.

"Don't have to ask me love. You know I always crave your mouth on my dick." After he got the approval, Harry didn’t waste his time getting his mouth around the shaft, not even attempting to tease. He was already riled up and needed to come, but wanted to please Grimmy first. He made sure to get every inch of Nick’s cock in his mouth, craving the taste after not having it for so long. 

He really got into after a couple of minutes and felt Nick's balls tensing as he hollowed his cheeks around the thick member. He loved watching his older boyfriend come undone so he spared a glance upward... big mistake.

The first thing he saw was Grimmy's bright pink hair matted against his forehead with sweat. The pink reminded him of the cotton candy his mom used to buy Gemma at the carnival they used to go to when they were little. Anne always bought Harry the blue one and Gemma the pink one. When their mom wasn't looking the two siblings would switch because Harry liked the pink one better. He always said it was because it tasted better but let’s face it, all cotton candy tastes the same. It was the color of it that reeled Harry in. Now that same color was dyed into his boyfriend’s wonderful quiff, mesmerizing him and making him forget about the task at hand.

Harry would have forgotten where he was if it wasn't for Nick tugging on his curls and urging him to continue. Harry realized for the past two minutes he was staring at Grimmy's new hair with his cock still in his mouth, drool and precum slobbering everywhere. 

Harry released Grimmy's cock from his mouth and kitten licked the head. "Gonna come for me love?" Harry said with an innocent glance upwards. Grimmy forced Harry's mouth back onto his dick and fucked his face until he was coming a short few seconds later. Harry willingly swallowed and played with Nick's balls until he knew he was done.

It didn't take long after that for Harry to beg to come. They switched places with Grimmy now down between Harry's legs.

"Grim. Can. Can I... canicuminyouhair," Harry said in a quick breath. Flushed pink from head to toe by his mortifying request. His skin was as bright as Grimmy's hair, to say he was embarrassed would be an understatement. Nick didn't say anything, just went on to nibble at Harry's pale thighs and continued to wank Harry off with a firm grip on Harry's cock. 

Harry didn't know if that was a yes or no so he withheld from releasing for a couple of minutes. "Well what are you waiting for? Do it before I change my mind," Nick said fondly as he angled Harry's cock to his hair.

"Really? You'll let me?" Instead of replying Nick bit extremely hard into Harry's inner thigh. That was all it took for Harry to come in long white streaks onto Grimmy’s hair.

Once Harry came down from his high they laid facing each other in bed. Harry ran his fingers through Nick's now cum-filled hair. Nick let out a sound of disapproval but snuggled into Harry’s chest anyways. 

"I think you should keep it like this. I like it," Harry said playing with the end strands.

"Huh, maybe I will... But only because George told me I should."

...

"You'll pay for that one old man." And that was the beginning of round two.


End file.
